


Pantry Raid

by ashleybenlove



Category: Gravity Falls, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Fluff, Gen, Sugar High - Freeform, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Leaving Mabel Pines and Vanellope Von Schweetz alone with a pantry nearby that happened to be filled with a plethora of sugary treats turned out to be a bad idea, as their loved ones realized after the fact.





	Pantry Raid

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Gravity Falls/Wreck-It Ralph, Mabel/Vanellope. sugar rush."

Leaving Mabel Pines and Vanellope Von Schweetz alone with a pantry nearby that happened to be filled with a plethora of sugary treats turned out to be a bad idea, as their loved ones realized after the fact.

Especially when one factored in that they were twelve (Mabel) and nine (Vanellope) and like any young person, had an affinity for sugar.

Someone should have probably stayed nearby to stop this but well, Mabel’s twin and Vanellope’s associates had ended up at the local arcade, with Mabel and Vanellope having opted out in favor of hanging out in the building which happened to carry the sugary sweets filled pantry. 

Vanellope had been the first to stop hanging off the side of the couch, as she stood up, going legs first as she flipped off the couch and said with a whine to Mabel, “Mabel, I’m _bored_!” emphasizing the word ‘bored’.

Mabel took note of this and pulled herself up and turned around into a proper couch sitting position, and asked, “Well, do you wanna explore the building, Vanellope?”

“Let’s go!” Vanellope exclaimed, and began to chant the phrase, jumping up and down in front of Mabel, as if she was teleporting.

Finally, Mabel stood up and took her by the hand and exclaimed, “For Exploration and Excitement!”

“Exploration and Excitement!” Vanellope replied.

Ten minutes passed as they explored the building, and finally, Mabel opened a door and laid bare in front of them was an entire pantry filled with sugary treats.

Vanellope squealed.

“Oh. My. Gosh!” Mabel exclaimed, gobsmacked by what she saw.

“Let’s raid it!” Vanellope exclaimed.

Vanellope pulled her into the pantry and then let go of her hand and started to take cookie bags and packaged donuts and the like off the shelves, with Mabel taking chocolate bars and sweet things like Laffy Taffies and licorice and jelly beans off the shelves. As well as carbonated sodas.

And they sat down inside the pantry, eating and drinking their fill over a long time.

After they had had their fill, they rushed over to the arcade where Mabel’s twin and Vanellope’s associates were.

“Dipper. Dipper. Dipper. Dipper,” Mabel said repeatedly in an excited voice as she stood next to her brother as he played an arcade game.

“Whatcha doing? Are you winning? Look at that. Get that. Felix, you’re losing!” Vanellope said in rapid succession.

A moment later, she exclaimed loudly, “Mabel, let’s go run around for twenty minutes!” 

“That’s a great idea, Vanellope!” Mabel exclaimed, bouncing on her feet next to her brother.

Dipper leaned into his sister’s face and gave a sniff, smelling her mouth and face.

“When did you eat sugar, Mabel?” Dipper asked.

“Just now, dude!” Vanellope said, skipping over to him, and grabbing Mabel, and they both began to run around the arcade, being loud as they did so.

At the exact same time, Dipper, Ralph, and Tamora slapped their palms to their faces.


End file.
